


The Insect

by Red_Passion



Series: Writer’s Month 2019 [20]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Gen, Nature, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 03:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Passion/pseuds/Red_Passion
Summary: A young Philippa and friends observe an insect





	The Insect

**Author's Note:**

> For Writer’s Month 2019 - Day 20 - Word Prompt - Weird

_Pulau Langkawi, Malaysia, Earth, 2210_

“That’s weird.” Rajeev said bending down closer to look at the unusual insect.

The three children had found an unusual brightly coloured insect among the leaf litter in their local park. The exoskeleton, oval in shape, was orange with iridescent blue dots. The insect had long legs and prominent feelers and looked different to the other insects they had observed. 

“No it’s not!” Said Philippa, her dark eyes brightening, “It’s just different. It’s a bug you’ve never seen before.”

Anwar, the other kid Philippa was playing with, picked up a stick and started to poke at the insect.

“Don’t do that.” Said Philippa angrily as she lunged to pull the stick away, “you’ll hurt it.”

“But it’s just a bug.” Protested Anwar.

“If you were a bug you wouldn’t like it.” Said Philippa.

Philippa knelt down closer to the insect and coaxed it onto a large green leaf she had picked up. The boys let out frustrated grunts almost simultaneously. But Philippa didn’t care. She walked away gingerly, the leaf and its precious cargo still in her hand. She was going to save this creature and she wasn’t going to listen to anyone telling her not too.


End file.
